Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic (Aaniimee)
Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic (闇の滅鳳凰魔法, Yami no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster, Lost, and Phoenix Slayer Magic that revolves around the production and manipulation of dark energies from internal and external sources. Taijitu is the master and teacher of this magic, with his sole apprentice being Akumu Renato. Description This magic allows the user complete dominion over the element of darkness, allowing it to have a far greater extension than simple shadow based magics. The user may manipulate it through external or internal sources, and from any point in their body, such as their mouth, hands, or feet. While such a magic may be a greater umbrella for shadow magic, it also requires a bit more practice, as the user must have a mastery over their emotions in order to perform this magic, specifically their negative ones. However, it is noted that any darkness that is made by this form of magic is superior to all others excluding God Slayers of the same element. However, there are many advantages that masters of this magic are granted that can be used to their advantage. Unlike the other types of slayer magic, this specific type does not need to eat their element in order to restore their body and magical reserves. Instead, they can absorb the element through basic contact, though the previous method is still possible. In addition, much like other elemental type magic users, the user may turn their body into darkness. While in this intangible form, the user cannot be harmed by physical attacks because they will simply pass right through them, and a select few magics can do anything to this form, namely being a Darkness God Slayer. In addition, the user can travel at a far more accelerated rate in this form by moving along shadows. Such shadows don't need to be in sight in order to be traveled to, and if the user knows when a shadow is made at a specific place, then they may travel to that place at the time it appears. A strange, but understandable ability of this magic is the ability to draw out a target's negative emotions and bring them to the forefront. When the target utilizes their magic on the Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic, the damage it would normally afflict is lessened by a certain degree. This is because their negative emotions affect their magic in a way that 'benefits' the Darkness Magic user, but the basic form of the opposing magic still allows it to do damage. On top of this is the user's ability to perform Illusion and Gravity Magic, though on a smaller scale than actual practitioners of the magic. With Illusion Magic, the user can trap a target in a world of any make or model, so long as it constitutes the target being in some sort of emotional stress. While this may be the only spell the user has access to, the target's emotional state will be heightened to a state where even seeing a complete stranger being harmed causes them to break down into tears. Gravity Magic works in a similar way, with the user only being able to increase the gravity in a certain area. A user of Darkness Phoenix Slayer may also craft various constructs of darkness energy, such as tools, weapons, or basic objects to aid them in their pursuits. The weapons they can create include, but are not limited to swords, axes, spears, staves, knives, and shields, which can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. Depending on the user's skill in the magic and the time and energy put into the construct, they can be very large or intricate in design. Like every other Slayer, a Darkness Phoenix Slayer has access to a heightened state called Phoenix Force. The state is achieved by consuming an amount of darkness energy from external sources. In this state, the user will receive an extreme boost in magical and physical strength and stamina, as well as be decorated with feather-like markings on their face and talon-like finger and toenails. Physiology Resistance to Darkness/Shadow Magics: As a Slayer-type magic, Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic users are completely immune to lesser forms of dark- or shadow-based magics. In fact, upon coming into contact with Shadow or Darkness Magic, it will instantly be absorbed into their Magic Origin, unlike the Dragon- or God-slaying counterparts, who must "consume" their element. However, that does not mean they cannot absorb the element, and it has been noted that they will do this as well, either to confuse their opponents or to more rapidly prepare their signature breath attack. Enhanced Healing Factor: As a Phoenix Slayer, the rate that a user of this magic heals is about twice as great as the normal mages or humans. Minor scrapes and bruises are healed in a matter of minutes, thus allowing them to continue through a battle and ignore such scuffs, as they know they will be gone soon. In addition, when they absorb their element, this healing rate increases even more. When their Magic Origin is completely restored and they add magic into the equation, a broken finger can be reset and fully functional in less than a minute. Complete Resurrection: Much like the beasts they are meant to slay, Phoenix Slayers are capable of returning from the dead completely through a resurrection process that takes no less than a week to complete. After dying, any remaining magic energy goes into restarting the person's body again and they will begin to draw in eternano at a far more enhanced rate to ensure all goes smoothly. After a week's time has wrapped up, they wake up without any issues or impairments in the mind or body, completely restored to a healthy state. However, in this state, the person is incredibly vulnerable and able to be killed again, from which they cannot be restored again. In addition, it takes a week for the ability to "reset" meaning they cannot die again until a week after they wake up or they cannot be resurrected again. Phoenix Drive: By increasing the magic coursing through their body, a Phoenix Slayer is capable of kickstarting the Drive technique, which comes with a fair share of combat and aesthetic boosts. The user will notice a significant jump in their physical capabilities all across the board, doubling their strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and durability, as well as seeing an increase in their magical control and regenerative abilities. In terms of appearance, the user's face, hands, and feet will be coated in a myriad of black, green, red, and purple and five feathers will adorn either of their arms. To activate such a technique, the user must have access to their Second Origin, or they will quickly succumb to their lack of magic within their body, enough to go unconscious. Phoenix Force: The Phoenix Slayer's ultimate mode so to speak, this grants the user unimaginable boosts in physical, magical, and regenerative capabilities, making them an absolute menace on the battlefield once it is unleashed. This alters the person's appearance to take on a far more avian look, signifying the surmount of power that one can reach as a Phoenix Slayer without becoming one of the beasts themselves. Feathers and feather-like markings adorn their body, especially prominent around the user's forearms, calves, and cheeks, the colors varying along the spectrum of shades accessible by a user of this Darkness-Slayer style. The power boost granted by such a change is astounding, the user's physical abilities increasing tenfold, becoming a near parallel to the beasts they are meant to slay. In addition to this, the darkness and shadows around them will bend and bow to their every whim and wish with ease, granting them the ability to control their magic at a far greater capacity. Additionally, their regenerative capabilities appear to increase so greatly that a bruise will vanish almost as quickly as it was placed upon their body, making their victory an almost assured thing on the battleground. To achieve such a state, the user must consume magic of their element that is high in eternano at a rapid pace without expelling it, allowing it to move throughout their veins and increase their power as it begins to take effect on their physical appearance. Spells Offensive Spells= Darkness Phoenix Scream (闇鳳凰悲鳴, Yami Hōō Himei): The signature and universally used attack of any Slayer regardless of type or style, the Darkness Phoenix Slayer Scream starts the exact same way as all the others. The user draws in a large amount of darkness magic in their mouth and chest, mixing any variation of ambient or internal energy into the concoction. Once they have gathered the desired amount, the user applies a great pressure on their abdominal muscles, expelling the gathered magic in a sudden burst towards their opposition, this being able to be done in either of two ways. The first is done by placing one's hand over their mouth, making a small funnel which serves to centralize the attack; this creates a continuous, swirling beam of darkness magic with incredible piercing power from the user's mouth. The second is much faster to perform and farther reaching, simply gathering and expelling the gathered magic without any hand preparation—this decreases the piercing power, though allows the spell to hit farther and wider. In either case, the damage done by the attack is further backed by the corrosive nature of the magic itself, eating away at materials like wood and concrete with ease and breaking down tougher metals like steel and iron within a few seconds of exposure. Darkness Phoenix Talon (闇鳳凰爪, Yami Hōō Tsume): The user gathers darkness magic around one or both of their hands, creating a myriad of black, green, red, and purple about their appendage(s). This drastically increases the durability of the person's hands, allowing them to smash through various obstacles and receive no physical damage to their fists or palms. Additionally, coming into contact with the user's hands becomes incredibly dangerous; the corrosive magic will wear away at anything that comes within its path, capable of dissolving most anything if the proper energy and time are provided. Darkness Phoenix Tail (闇鳳凰尾, Yami Hōō O): The user forms one to several tendrils of darkness energy to utilize in combat. They are capable of changing any dimension of the tendril and increasing, decreasing, or getting rid of the corrosion of the magic itself to better fit the needs of the spells purpose. The tendrils can be manipulated indirectly and directly, though either way it will generally be used to smash into or ensnare the target. They can ensnare them to draw them closer or swing them away, or wrap the tendril around stationary objects to swing themselves to another location. Darkness Phoenix Beak (闇鳳凰嘴, Yami Hōō Kuchibashi): The user forms small spheres of darkness on the tips of their fingers which they then fire towards their opposition at amazing speeds. The velocity and slight oblong shape to the spheres present the spell with incredible piercing power, capable of going through eight inches of solid concrete. Because it generally goes directly through anything it hits, the magics corrosive power can very rarely take effect, however, if it does manage to get stuck in something, it will eventually wear a much larger hole through whatever it has embedded into until proper actions are taken to deal with it. Darkness Phoenix Sphere (闇鳳凰球, Yami Hōō-Kyū): The user creates a sphere of darkness magic in their hands, and once it reaches the size of a baseball, they let it hover in the air in front of them. They can either launch the sphere at that moment or allow it to gather more ambient eternano in the area to grow larger. To push it forward, the must apply a quick and strong force from behind it towards the direction they wish it to travel, from there it will blast towards their target at high speeds, aiming to crash into them with incredible blunt force. As it comes into contact with another object it will then explode, releasing the gathered darkness energy in a blanket of corrosive and "heavy" energy, crushing and wearing away at anything it comes into contact with. |-| Defensive Spells= Darkness Phoenix Feathers (闇鳳凰羽毛, Yami Hōō Umō): The user gathers darkness magic around their entire body, a constantly shifting layer of protection around their entire body. The movement of the magic prevents the build-up of energy in one place, thus spreading out the kinetic energy of an attack so that it doesn't affect the person's body, and if it does, it will be severely weakened. In addition, coming into contact with this protective layer serves to corrode whatever touched it, thus discouraging others from getting close, allowing the user to power up attacks or wear their opponent down. Darkness Phoenix Shield (闇鳳凰盾, Yami Hōō Tate): The user forms a shield of varying sizes and styles in front of or around them to defend against incoming attacks. Generally, the shield is made up of tessellating hexagons, coming to a rise at the center. This is so that when objects come into contact with the shield, their kinetic energy is spread out along the surface, thus decreasing the chances the shield will shatter upon impact. The shield is semi-malleable, bending slightly to increase the impact it can take, as well as forming around objects that bend its surface. Once within its grasp, the harsh nature of the magic will settle in, applying crushing and corrosive force upon the object in question. |-| Supplementary Spells= Darkness Phoenix Body (闇鳳凰身, Yami Hōō Mi): The user shifts their body into pure darkness energy, a technique that increases their mobility and erases their corporeal form, thus negating all physical attacks upon their form and limiting the amount of damage they can receive from others. Unlike many other forms, the user can still do considerable damage to others while utilizing the elemental shift, namely through the natural crushing and corrosive ability of this magic. By wrapping their body around the targets, they can weigh them down immensely and wear down any protective gear they have, being unable to be shaken off, as their body has no physical form, and their efforts will just ensure they waste precious energy. Darkness Phoenix Absolute Shadow (闇鳳凰絶対影, Yami Hōō Zettai Kage): The user holds their hands up to their face, their thumb and index finger of their left and their thumb, pointer, and middle finger of their right held out. They charge darkness magic into their hands rapidly, then release the magic outward as they move their hands out, their right hand moving back and the left moving forward. This releases the darkness outwards around them, covering roughly 30 ft (9.1 m) in less than a second. The absolute darkness of the spell negates any "lesser" light magic for a total of fifteen seconds, after which the spell begins to weaken and can be canceled. During this time period, no one but the caster can see, meaning they are incapable of spreading this vision to teammates if they have any, though, given the absence of vision in their opponents, it is rare they can pose a threat to them unless their other senses are heightened. To ensure the spell remains active for the full fifteen seconds, the caster should remain still for three seconds. If the user wishes to increase the timespan or area of the spell, they simply must focus more energy into their hands, which generally means they must take more time to prepare the spell. Darkness Phoenix Descent (闇鳳凰下降, Yami Hōō Kakō): The user focuses darkness magic in their hands, though instead of manifesting in varying dark colors, it remains completely invisible. They then swing their hands downward, generally to the ground though it doesn't necessarily have to touch the surface to be activated. This downswing releases the magic outwards to cover a certain area, which then crashes down on the area with intense, crushing force, causing the gravity to increase by at least double the standard. This rapid jump puts more strain on the affected person's body, making things as mundane and easy as walking difficult as their muscular and skeletal structure fights to hold up upwards of double the weight of the person. In addition, the person's blood will begin to pool in their extremities, making their heart have to work harder to continue pumping blood throughout their body, which can lead to lightheadedness, tachycardia, shortness of breath, and chest pain, and eventually lead to unconsciousness and cardiac arrest if under the effects of the spell for too long. Trivia *This Magic was approved by Perchan and Yaminogaijin Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic